bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūken Ishida (Seireitou)
Note: The information listed below is a fanwork based on Ryūken Ishida, and will depict non-canon elements. Thusly, this article will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user. Ryūken Ishida (石田竜弦, Ishida Ryuuken) is the son of Sōken Ishida and the father of Uryū Ishida. He is also the Director of Karakura Hospital, which works together with the Kurosaki Clinic, run by Ryūken's colleague, Isshin Kurosaki. Ryūken is one of the senior members of Veisskreuz. Appearance Ryūken is a tall and fair-skinned man that appears fit for his age. He is normally seen wearing thin and frameless glasses and a plain grey suit with a light blue shirt and a tie with Quincy crosses all over it. He has narrow blue eyes and silver hair, although in a flashback he is seen with brown hair. Personality Ryūken appears to be a cold, work-oriented man, and is apparently estranged from his father and son. He detests his status as a Quincy on the grounds that it does not enable one to make a proper living, and would rather focus on saving the living instead of the dead. He even goes so far as to state that the Quincy would become extinct once Sōken's generation died out, urging Uryū not to follow in his grandfather's footsteps. Despite this, there are blue crosses all over his tie and during the anime's Bount arc, there are blue crosses all over the floors and walls of Ryūken's hospital, as well, both resembling the Quincy cross. His actual feelings towards his son are hard to place despite his attitude towards being a Quincy, he helps to restore Uryū's lost Quincy powers on the condition that he never associate himself with Shinigami again, even if they were his friends. To this end, he constructed a secret chamber underneath Karakura Hospital which hides spiritual energy. During their fight, Uryū tries to finish the fight with an attack meant to capture rather than kill, perhaps indicating feelings for his father that made him stay a final blow. Thus Ryūken was able to escape and shoot Uryū, but his somewhat tender tone as he talks to his unconscious son suggests that deep down he also loves Uryū. Strangely enough, Ryūken also shares a relationship with Isshin Kurosaki not unlike that of their sons (though seemingly friendlier; Isshin comments that Ryūken never called him "Kurosaki" before in a slightly hurt tone). Their friendship was briefly mentioned when Chad was injured with Isshin telling a hospital worker to tell his boss that Kurosaki needed them and some beds would clear up (though it may have seemed at the time like this was more a threat than a favor). History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Ryūken is able to use many Quincy techniques and items to augment his abilities, including presumably high-level techniques, which are rare in comparison to his son. This is caused by the fact that regardless of his personal wishes and intent, he has inherited all Quincy abilities and techniques from his father, Sōken; after his passing, he has claimed the title of "Last Quincy". Great Spiritual Power: Ryūken has displayed a great amount of spiritual energy. According to Ryūken, his powers are quite different from the feeble ones his son lost during the Ryoka Invasion. It is comparable with that of Andreas Nikolai's own spiritual power. Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Ryūken, as a Quincy, primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, Ryūken can sense Hollows at a significant distance. Hirenkyaku Master: Though never actually shown using this in combat, Ryūken is capable of using the Quincy high-speed technique, Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, "Flying Screen Step/God Step"; Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"). He is able to cover immensely-long distances using this technique, showing his masterful skill in it. Master Archer: His skills in archery are determined by his ease of one-handed firing as well as precision attacking a target without inflicting any harm to anything but his target. He is highly precise, able to easily hit an area 19mm to the right of the heart in order to return his son's lost Quincy powers. Keen Intellect: In terms of intellect, Ryūken has shown himself to be a very intuitive and perceptive man. Much to Uryū's dismay, Ryūken has repeatedly shown himself easily able to see through his son's tactics. When Uryū left to aid Ichigo and Sado in rescuing Orihime Inoue, Ryūken immediately determined what his son was doing without looking at the note his son left. Spirit Weapon Like all Quincy, Ryūken uses a bow as his primary weapon, but unlike his son, Ryūken is capable of willfully changing its size and can fire multiple shots at once. His bow is white, rather than blue. With the bow, Ryūken can fire Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity") arrows, at a rate that possibly matches that of Andreas Nikolai. *'Klavier' (クラヴィーア, Kuravīa; German for "Piano"): A technique where Ryūken fires a multitude of arrows one-handed and at rapid speed. Quincy: Letzt Stil Ryūken has shown the capability of entering the Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; Japanese for "Destruction Sage: Final Form, Quincy", German for "Last Style", Viz Media Translation, "Letz Stile"), but unlike that of his son's loss of powers following the usage of the form, Ryūken has mastered it to the point that he can activate it and deactivate it at will without losing his powers. In this form, his standard attire completely changes, almost identically matching the appearance of his son's transformation. While his white suit is still visible, Ryūken now wears a white vest which is parted in the middle. Armor appears on his left shoulder, sporting a cross-like design, which spreads across his chest. He also gains a white cloth that covers his lower half. It is covered in several line designs. From his right shoulder, a wing made of reiryoku has formed. Ryūken can gather reishi for bow formation from this wing. *'Enhanced Heilig Pfeil:' Despite only having been seen once so far, whilst in Letzt Stil, Ryūken's spirit arrows have dramatically improved. One arrow alone was capable of ripping through Giriko Kutsuzawa's massive Fullbring Restauración transformation. Quotes * (To Uryū Ishida) "How many times do I have to tell you, there is no point in saving the dead. That's a Shinigami's job. You should learn how to save the people who are alive. I have no interest in it and you have no talent in it. The Quincy will become extinct with your grandfather's generation, understand?" * (To Uryū Ishida, when asked why he hates being a Quincy) "Because you can't make a living from it." * (To Uryū, after restoring his Quincy powers) "Force their mind and body to their limits. While in that state, suffer a single arrow from a spirit bow nineteen millimeters to the right of the heart. That is the only way for a Quincy to regain his powers, after losing them to the Quincy's final form. I swear. Why did you use Gritz? If you had used Heizen instead, you would've easily defeated your opponent. This is why I called you a fool." * (To Isshin Kurosaki, about Uryū) "I have restored his Quincy powers. It is up to him whether they live or die. As well as whether he lives or dies." * (To Isshin) "Silence! The father is responsible for the sins of the son!" * (Quoting Sōken) "A heart of vengeance forges the soul firm with resolve, but if one's not careful vengeance can be blinded by obstinacy and pride, thereby dulling the blade." Behind the Scenes